Stan's Secret Is Out
Stan's Secret is Out is the twenty-third and final episode of Season 3 of Dog With a Blog. It aired on September 25th, 2015. This is the series finale. Plot Ellen and Bennett find out that Stan can talk, and after accidentally speaking in front of Colonel Fink, the entire James-Jennings Family family is taken hostage by the U.S. Space Command's Alien Division. Together, the Jennings-James family must work together and devise an escape plan, all while protecting Stan. Overview The episode begins with Avery, Tyler, and Chloe throwing Stan their anniversary party for the day they first got him. However, Stan forgets about it and tries guessing the day. The next scene is where Ellen and Bennett discover Stan can talk, in a scene very similar to how the kids first found out. Then, Stan goes to tell Karl the parents know and after accidentally talking in front of dad with Karl, he takes the family in hostage to see if they are aliens as they believe that Stan and the puppies can talk. Eventually Ian gets a hold of Stan and to get his family out of this situation, Stan and the puppies trick the family and Ian into believing they rewired Ian’s machine and took away their ability to talk. The family begins crying as they believe Stan is telling the truth, but when the puppies talk outside of hostage and Ian overhears them, the family goes on a wild chase to the Hollywood Entertainment Awards where Stan reveals his secret to the world with a large musical number with the family. Since he is famous, Ian can’t take him away. The episode ends with Stan revealing he won a Hollywood Entertainment Award a year later for his acting and the final scene of the series is the family behind Stan watching him type his last blog on the show about how much the family has meant to him. The series concludes with Stan saying, “So long.”, and the James Family hugging him and the puppies. Cast Main Cast *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Blake Michael as Tyler James *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Mick as Stan James Recurring Cast * Martrive Herigon as Gracie * Jessica Diccanco as Freddy * LJ Benet as Karl Fink * Daphne as Princess James * Adam Kulbersh as Ian Calloway Guest Cast * Daran Norris as Colonel Fink * Tyler Poelle as Graham Cavanaugh Trivia *This is the series finale. *This episode is similar to the Lab Rats episode “You Posted What?!?”. *There is a spin-off "Dogs Rule! Cats... Not So Much" which aired February 2014 on WATCH. Disney Channel. Although, Stan and Robert are the only Characters from the show in it. *The Fairly Oddparents Daran Norris guest stars as Colonel Fink. *The last words of the series were spoken by Stan saying "So long". *This is the final appearance of Avery, Tyler, Stan, Chloe, Ellen, Bennett, Gracie, Freddy, Ian, and Karl. *This is the first and only song the whole family sings. *A live TV show is seen again. *Avery sings again since Will Sing For Food Truck. *References are made from previous episodes such as Stan Of The House, Halloween, Halloween 2 The Final Reckoning, The Kids Find Out Stan's Blog, Guess Who's A Cheater, Stan Has Puppies, and Freaky Fido. *Ellen's quote "Good One Ellen" which was heard in most episodes is heard for the last time. *Ellen's quote "Where's The Cake" (In response to the Puppies calling her and Bennett Gammaw and Gamps) could be a reference to the 1984 Wendy's commercial lady asking "Where's the Beef". *Stan's quote "There's The Sugar" is heard for the last time. *Karl's curtain camouflage is seen again from Stan Has Puppies. *Even though this is the series finale it wasn't promoted as one. *Ellen and Bennett reacted the same way Avery, and Tyler, reacted when they found out Stan could talk. He even said they pretty much reacted the same way. *Tyler speaks French again and mentions again from Guess Who's a Cheater he doesn't go to school anymore. *It's unknown why Lindsey and Max didn't appear in this episode since they were a pretty big part in the series. However, the writers probably wanted the series finale to focus on the main characters. *This episode had no subplot. *In Stan Has Puppies, Bennett and Ellen said that if Stan really could talk they would have to send Stan away to be experimented on. However, they were being sarcastic. *Princess appeared in the very last scene next to the computer desk. *Stan faked losing the ability to talk so that he could protect his family, which shows that he cares about them a lot. *Stan becomes famous and well-loved by everyone in the world. *Stan saved Ellen and Bennett from a piano falling on them. *Tyler says Stan joined the family three years ago, which also refers to the entire series' run. *Throughout the series, the reason or explanation of how Stan can talk was never mentioned. Gallery Videos Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Finales Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Bathroom